Season of Giving
by c-wolf
Summary: BuffyKill Bill Crossover On a road trip, Xander stops near a hospital. This is an answer to a fic challenge posted at Twisting The Hellmouth. More specifically a Christmas crossover challenge listed at http:www.tthfanfic.comficforall.php?listopen
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or either of the Kill Bill movies. Or the comic book series "The Bride" I believe it's called. I could be wrong and there isn't a comic book series of course.

(this is a one shot answer to FFA challenge #338, unlike the dark angel one that I'm still writing another chapter for. If someone wants to continue this storyline, by all means. (grin).

Xander sighed. His road trip had taken a little longer and gone a little further than he anticipated. He just couldn't seem to return to Sunnydale. He hoped everyone was ok.

He had just pulled into a deli near the hospital, when he saw a strange woman with an eyepatch on one eye walking in. She was whistling a tune, and for some reason his Sunnydale sense was tingling. He groaned. So much for relaxation, and near Christmas too. Someone up there must be laughing.

As he walked into the hospital, he watched her get onto an elevator. The doors closed before he got near. He noticed that it went all the way to the top, without stopping. He went to the stairwell and started running. As he did, he made sure he had one the blessed knives he'd managed to pick up from a thankful monk. Why a monk was there of all places he didn't know.

- - - - - -

Elle Driver known by many in Bill's organization as California Mountain Snake, walked down the hallway as she whistled. She opened the door to a utility closet, and went in. She started to change.

When she finished, she came out and closed the door. She walked down the hallway whistling. Elle looked around as she got to Black Mamba's room, and watched a young man stop at a water fountain and take a drink. She shrugged and went in.

- - - - - -

Xander came out of the door and looked around. As he did, he noticed the woman come out of a room in a nurse's uniform. He paused, then shrugged. If he was wrong, the worst that could happen was he'd have to explain to security why he was sneaking around. He started walking down the hallway with his hands in his pocket. He stopped at a water fountain to get a drink when he noticed her slowing. He noticed what room she went in. When he heard it close, he walked forward.

One of the tricks he'd picked up along the way was to open a door without a sound. It helped of course that the hospital tended to keep the doors well oiled. When he opened it he saw the woman preparing a needle of some sort.

She spoke.

He heard the words, and acted.

- - - - - -

Elle prepared her needle, and was about to inject it when her phone rang. As she reached for it, she heard something. When she turned around, someone slammed into her. It was the young man. Then she felt something prick her side where she had put her needle. Her eyes widened as she felt something enter her.

Xander watched her eyes widen, then blacked out when she hit him a few times.

Elle looked over at the man after she'd hit him, as she felt herself fading. She just couldn't stand up. The phone continued to ring as it lay there on Black Mamba's torso.

- - - - -

When a doctor came in, he saw a young man sprawled on the floor while looking around dazedly. Nearby, was a nurse… with a needle beside her. The plunger had been depressed. The doctor called security, while thinking the man had killed her. They took him away.

Two days later, it was determined that the needle had been in her pocket when she hit the bed. Furthermore, it had a fast acting poison inside. Xander was released.

He went back to the hospital and saw the doctor coming out of an elevator.

Doctor Evans looked up. "Ah, I hope you'll forgive me."

Xander shrugged. "It could've been worse, at least I saved a life."

"Yes, but she's in a coma. I don't know if that's life or not."

"Is she allowed visitors?"

"Why?"

"I thought she deserved at least one before I head back home."

The doctor walked down the hallway with Xander.

Xander stopped at the door. "Give me a few will you? I won't be long." He received a nod.

Xander looked down. "It was about the only Christmas gift I could give someone right now, so do me a favor and wake up. Someone has to enjoy it." He smiled then touched her head. "Good luck." As he started to walk out, he heard a phone ring. He paused, and went to the curtains.

The cell phone had somehow been missed.

He stood there, then picked it up. He flipped it on.

"Are you there?" a strange voice said.

Xander stared at the phone for a second then covered his mouth and spoke. "She failed." He dropped the phone and walked out. As he did, he looked back. "Merry Christmas Miss, and I hope you're having good dreams right now."

He shut the door and walked away.

- - - - - - -

After exiting the remains of Sunnydale, they stopped off at a hotel in the next town to get their bearings and finish treating the wounded. As Xander stood near the bus, he stared blankly across the road. Or he did, until a car pulled into the lot. He blinked, then smiled slightly. The woman was no longer in a coma… and she had a daughter. His Christmas gift had better consequences than he thought it would. He walked over. As he did he noticed her tense slightly. Her hand started toward a sheathed sword. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Xander Harris… you may not know me, but I visited you in the hospital once."


	2. Discussions

(done to the song "hero" by Chad Kroeger. One of the Spiderman Theme music videos created for the movie)

Xander blinked as he looked at Faith's face. "Why am I lying down?"

"I thought that was a normal experience for you." She said.

"Yes, but that's usually a vampire or demon putting me there, and a certain slayer one night… what happened?"

Faith grinned at his reference as she helped him sit up and pointed toward the woman and her daughter. They were both glaring at two of the potentials.

Giles walked up. "They separated her from you… but from what I could see she was responding to something in the past."

"So it wasn't something I did?"

"I don't know."

"Very helpful, G-man." Xander said as he smiled.

"How many times…" Giles sighed.

Xander groaned as he stood up. "Well…" he said as he gestured to some curious bystanders. "Lets take this somewhere private at least. And give the sword back to her."

"What?"

Xander shook his head. "She'd be less likely to mistrust us if she has a weapon. And I'd like to find out what happened…. I saved her while she was in a coma on my road trip, then came back to Sunnydale."

Faith rolled her eyes. "You always manage to pick the unique ones."

He smirked. "I thought you were one of them."

Faith snorted.

She picked up the sword, put it in it's sheath and walked over.

Beatrix Kiddo glared at her, but took the sword.

Xander stared for a second. "Ok. Shall we talk somewhere out of sight?"

She glanced at him. "Fine."

They walked into one of the hotel rooms they'd rented. Beatrix and her daughter sat at the table. Faith and Willow sat on one of the beds. Everyone, even Beatrix, smiled slightly when Xander sprawled on the floor with his back against the wall.

Xander spoke. "Maybe I should start. A while back I left Sunnydale after graduation. I went on a road trip. It took longer and went farther than I thought it would."

Beatrix shrugged. "So…"

"So, I stopped at a deli near a hospital. On my way out after eating, I noticed a woman with a patch over one eye walk into the hospital. That in of itself wasn't anything bad…. but, " Xander gestured in Buffy's and Willow's direction. "We've been through enough to get a general idea of something bad getting ready to happen. Our policy is, if we're wrong, apologize and move on."

"So what, you came up to her and asked her questions?"

Xander smirked. "Nope, I followed her. Up to your floor to be exact, and to your room for that matter. Long story short, I heard her saying some words to you. Though I can't remember them now. She had a needle in her hand, but the phone rang so she put it in her pocket. I was already midair at that point so I slammed into her as she turned toward me. Apparently, from what the police told me after I was released, that jammed the needle into her. She got injected, and died. Of course, she lasted long enough to knock me out."

Xander rubbed his chin where Beatrix had hit him as well as other places. "Deja-vu."

Beatrix sighed. "Next time, be careful what you say to someone."

"How was I supposed to know? For all I knew you recovered soon after and went home happily ever after."

"Right, that's only been true for the past month."

Xander looked at her for a few seconds. "Oh?"

"Long story… longer than yours. Let's just say that I've taken revenge, and my daughter and I are reunited."

Xander stared. "If I'd known…"

"No offense, but if you didn't last against me, then you wouldn't have stood a chance."

"You'd be surprised at what I've lasted against over the past several years. Besides, there are other ways besides direct confrontation."

"Like what?"

Xander raised an eyebrow at Willow. She sighed and spoke. "Magic for one."

Beatrix stared for a minute. "Why do I think you're telling the truth?"

Willow spoke again. "Shouldn't we at least introduce ourselves and everyone else, while finishing treating our wounds?"

"Wounds?"

Faith looked at Beatrix. "Let's just say that it's bloody work saving the world."

- - - - - -

Beatrix watched from the corner of the hotel room where they were bandaging and stitching. Her daughter was being entertained by the girl named Dawn.

As she looked around, she noticed Xander who still had grief lining his moves and face. He had actually manged to get a blond haired woman to smile with his antics. She'd been crying off and on.

She shook her head, then helped the English man with glasses clean a particularly nasty wound. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, what's his story?" She asked while nodding towards Xander.

Giles adjusted his glasses. "It depends on who you ask."

"I'm asking you."

"Yes, well… there are times when he's an annoyance. In between those he's either running in a support capacity, or he's inadvertently saving lives or the world."

Beatrix blinked. "Inadvertently?"

"He never plans it. Indeed, those few times in which he made plans, he screwed it up royally and we had to pull his arse out of trouble. He seems to work best when he doesn't have any time to plan at all."

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed them. "From what I've gathered, that's how he saved you. If he had stopped, he'd have second guessed himself, and you might not be here today."

He turned to go to another patient. "If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to ask him. He might not always answer, but he'll tell you when he won't or can't."

- - - - - -- -

Xander sat in the lobby of the hotel. One of the other Potentials who was in relatively good shape, sat on a couch across from him. It was agreed that while they were there, everyone would keep an eye out for trouble. Since Willow had unobtrusively put permanent wards on all the hotel doors, that left the lobby.

Beatrix walked in and leaned against one of the chairs. Xander looked up from his magazine. "Yes?

"Let's talk."

He put the magazine away and looked around. "If we talk outside, it'd be best to stay near the door."

"Why?"

He shrugged and looked at the Potential on the couch. "Backup?"

"Ok."

They walked out into the night.

When they stopped, Beatrix turned to him. "Why?"

Xander blinked. "Why what?"

"Are you nuts or are you that way naturally?"

Xander shrugged. "I guess naturally, since I still don't know what you're asking." Then he grinned.

"Why did you save me? You don't even know me. I could've been a mass murderer."

Xander shrugged again. "You were helpless, the one-eyed lady wasn't." Then he stared at her. "And if you were a mass murderer, then I would've hunted you down. But you're not, at least I don't think you are."

"Do you count revenge killings?"

Xander stared at her. "Did they hurt or killed someone very close to you?"

"Yes."

"Then I hope they suffered."

They stood there and stared silently at each other for what seemed like hours.


End file.
